Teeth and Tail
by Glasuhr
Summary: As much as Professor Riddle wanted to dismiss her, something about her insistent raised hand made him call on her every time. Drabble series. What-if? AU
1. A New Professor

Hermione walked quickly to the classroom, slightly ahead of Ron and Harry. She was quite possibly, maybe, somewhat (absolutely) angry with them. Yes, she once had a crush on a previous D.A.D.A teacher. Yes, she accidentally made a verbal agreement when Lavender Brown squealed that he was the _most_ attractive _man_ she had _ever_ seen.

Hermione was quite willing to admit that she had been a child then but she was most certainly not a child now. Just because that man seemed like he had a decent face from her view over fifty feet away does _not_ mean that she would form-

The classroom door swings open and she nearly runs into Professor Riddle. She wasn't really concerned with that. She wasn't really concerned with much at all. In fact, Hermione's only thought was-

_ Wow._


	2. Introduction

"As I am sure all of you remember I am your new DADA instructor Professor Riddle." His hands clasped elegantly in front of him as he stood at the front. He took a moment to look at every student's face and made quick mental notes on what he could expect from whom. The nervous students tended to stare at their desks, the bored ones at some mysterious spot over his shoulder, the studious type at the board, and…

The over-achievers stared fiercely at him, almost unblinkingly, with a hand brisk and ready to write copious notes. He knew this would happen, he had been a student once, but he never realized what it would feel like to be on the receiving end.

"Yes?"

"Did you write your name on the board wandlessly or did you enchant it ahead of time using the-"

This was going to be a long year.


	3. Impression

"What do you think about Professor Riddle?"

"He seems like a nice enough bloke."

"I wasn't asking _you_, Harry!"

"Well, _Ron_, she's clearly ignoring you. Did you really have to say that at the beginning of class?"

"I was trying to give her some advice!"

"You were rude."

"Oh c'mon, I was just trying to help! Hermione!" Ron called out to Hermione.

"Prat." She ddin't turn around. She made a beeline to Ginny, who had a double take and quickly made a spot for the older girl.

"So, uh, what'd you think about Professor Riddle?"

"You really are related to him, aren't you?"

"What'd he do now?" Ginny groaned. Hermione shrugged, not keen on reliving that so soon.

"I think DADA is going to be difficult."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_"If you want to know," smiled Professor Riddle, "why don't you try figuring it out? Take it as a challenge, Miss Granger."_


	4. Lunch

AN: I'll see if I can start posting multiple drabbles per chapter starting next week. Since this is a what-if AU I've been spending (too much) time on mapping out the past events of the world. Thanks for reading, everyone!

* * *

Dumbledore had to be a sadist. There was no other explanation. Riddle went out of his way to avoid the old man. So why was it that he was now sitting next to him during lunch?

"It's great to be eating Hogwarts's food again, isn't it Tom?" Dumbledore helpfully spooned some food onto Riddle's plate. "Make sure to eat a lot, you are a bit thin."

"Thank you, but I can get my own food, Dumbledore."

"Call me Albus, Tom! We _are_ colleagues now." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Riddle clenched his teeth.

"Of course…Albus." Riddle took a gulp of his bitter and hot tea to wash away the name.

"How are the students?" Dumbledore glanced mischievously at McGonagall, who was discussing something with Flitwick, and nabbed a large slice of pie. "I believe you had both the sixth and seventh years this morning?"

"I can still fix them." Riddle smirked.


	5. Research

AN: Multiple drabble chapters should (hopefully) start on Monday. Thanks for the lovely reviews, I consider each of them seriously!

* * *

Hermione crept into the abandoned classroom, having arrived early for class, to examine the chalkboard. The Professor's name remained on the board for the sake of the challenge. A niggling suspicion insisted that this was written on the board using wandless magic but the amount of control it would take to write so neatly…frankly, it would be astounding. The apathetic attitude of the other students bit at her. They simply didn't understand how amazing it was to witness such a feat done so carelessly.

It wouldn't be strange to see Professor Dumbledore do that, but a young professor? Hermione wondered for a moment if she was the odd one out, if the others knew about him already because they had grown up in the magical world.

This had to be wandless magic. She couldn't find anything around the board and desk that suggested enchantment. Her small fingers traced the name.


	6. Courses, Curses, and Curiosity

AN: Please let me know if there are any problems. Enjoy!

**Drabble 6: Courses and Curses (1)**

"Is there something interesting about my name?" Riddle asked, amused. Granger whirled around, her bushy hair flying about and cheeks pink, while attempting not to look like a shamefaced child. He didn't see any reason for her to feel guilty.

"You did that wandlessly." She told him.

"Are you certain, Miss Granger?" Riddle walked to his desk and set down his work notes. She scurried away from the board and dropped into her seat. The other students would arrive soon.

"Yes, sir." Granger watched him set up. "I've researched the other possibilities. Will you teach wandless magic?"

"Hmm." Riddle pretended to think. She was confident. That was good enough for him. "I suppose I could touch on the subject. If the class is promising I'll schedule a section for your seventh year. Assuming I'm still here, of course."

"Are you referring to the curse?"

"Obviously. I'm here to break it."

**Drabble 7: Courses and Curses (2)**

"The curse? You believe in that?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's not to believe? This school hasn't kept a single DADA teacher for over two decades." The professor raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you find that a bit odd?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"There's a problem and _I_ know it's a curse and _I _will deconstruct it." Notes were scraped across the board wandlessly with chalk. Hermione didn't know what to say in response to such unshakeable confidence except-

"Who do you think did it? And how?"

"I don't _think_ it necessary to inform students on this matter." Professor Riddle sat in his chair. "Focus on your studies. Go ahead and begin reading the first chapter until your classmates arrive."

"I've read it, sir." Hermione clenched her fists. He shrugged, flipping through his own book.

"Read the next then."

"I've finished the book."

"Reread it."

"I have memorized it, sir."

**Drabble 8: Curiosity**

Was her memory really that good? Riddle trudged towards the dining hall for breakfast. He blinked blearily and noticed Granger's ridiculous bushy hair bouncing ahead of him. He straightened his posture and quickened his pace.

"Miss Granger." She jumped. Riddle looked off to the side for a moment to hide his smirk.

"Professor! Good morning."

"Yes, yes morning." He waved impatiently. As if he wanted to be reminded that he was awake at such a dreadful time of day. "Recite page 310."

"Umm…" Granger frowned at him. "The top has an illustration of a chimera with a caption below that states, 'A chimera usually consists of a snake, a lion, a-"

"That's good enough." Riddle interrupted her. "Do you have so much free time to memorize your text books?"

"No, sir." Hermione negated sharply. "I only read it once."

"What are you always reading then, if not textbooks?"


	7. My Hero, Disappointment, and A Favor?

**Drabble 9: My Hero**

As much as Ron wanted to deny it, he was a simple kind of man. He liked food, he liked girls, and he liked for things to be easy. The DADA professor wasn't any of these and yet-

"I'm not in the mood for books so put them away." Professor Riddle informed the class. Ron sighed in relief. He'd forgotten to bring his anyway. "We'll have an assessment today."

No!

"No need to panic." The professor smiled. "This won't count against you. Everyone get into groups of four. You'll be dueling one another using as many different spells as possible. The more spells and the better creativity, the more bonus points I might decide to add to one of your test grades."

The students stirred with quiet excitement.

"Do your best. I'll make sure no one is injured."

Riddle was a bit pretty but Ron wouldn't hold it against him.

**Drabble 10: Disappointment**

Riddle was surprised by his own annoyance when Granger was the second one taken down in her group. Longbottom, reasonable competent but shy, would probably perform better if he weren't aiming a wand at his friends. Weasley surprised him. He'd gone into the four-way duel with enthusiasm. While his spell list was abysmal and his sense of creativity mediocre, the boy was excellent with strategy. If Potter hadn't contained a special talent for spell casting, quick thinking, and a ludicrous amount of luck then Weasley might have been the victor.

Granger…entered the duel with a nervous smile. Her words and movements were precise yet too soft, her creativity interesting yet subdued. Where had her confidence gone? Riddle felt uncomfortably dissatisfied with the lack of Gryffindor fortitude in his student.

This was the sort of behavior he'd expected from his Ravenclaw students; intelligent fools who had no business outside of academia.

**Drabble 11: A Favor? **

Hermione departed Scrivenshaft's and walked towards The Three Broomsticks. She didn't want to go. Ron had developed a fascination for Madam Rosmerta that made Hermione feel uncomfortable. Honeydukes Sweetshop was busy, as with every Hogsmeade weekend, making Hermione pause in consideration. A lifetime of lecturing often left a bitter aftertaste of guilt in her mouth whenever she had candy.

But a bar of chocolate sounded heavenly.

Hermione steeled herself and entered. A boisterous Hufflepuff boy bumped into her and Hermione retreated into a corner. She glanced to the right and did a double take when she realized she was standing next to Professor Riddle. "Getting some candy?"

"Dumbledore requested some." Professor Riddle scowled, his typically ever-present pleasant smile missing. "I dislike sweets." Hermione's eyes flickered down to his pocket where a chocolate bar stuck slyly out. He pushed his way through to the exit.

Hermione grinned.


	8. Sirius Dev, Sycophant, Pure Announcement

**Drabble 12: A Sirius Development**

Sirius was enjoying his penthouse in New York. American muggles were amusing people, almost more so than American magical folk. They were brash, rude, and (if he had to guess) their bones consisted of magma. Just his kind of people. Sirius sighed, staring down at all the crazies wandering around at this time of night, and wished James could be there.

An owl glided over and landed gracefully on the balcony. Sirius eagerly took a step towards it, pulling out a hot dog he had failed to finish out of his pocket, before he recognized the owl.

"_Oh_ no no no." Sirius slapped a hand to his face. "Please go away and-and unhappen." The owl mercilessly extended its leg towards the wizard. Sirius sighed and accepted what was no doubt a passive aggressive letter from the harridan that gave birth to him. He opened it.

"Son of a b-!"

**Drabble 13: Sycophant**

Riddle was enjoying his "patrol" around Hogwarts, an excuse to not be in the Dining Hall during Halloween, when a smirking Slytherin prefect came dashing down the corridor.

"Professor Riddle!" The student exclaimed uselessly as there was no one else around.

"Yes?" Riddle pasted on a bright, kind smile.

"We have a representative of the Ministry visiting. She requested that _all_ students and staff are present for the announcement."

"I see." Riddle resisted the urge to sigh and gestured the young man ahead. They entered the Dining Hall through a side door and Riddle's eyes immediately met the visiting representative. Riddle's smile stayed plastered on purely from habit.

It was Walburga Black.

Riddle walked up to the staff table and took a seat, irritatingly next to Dumbledore, and turned his attention to the horrid woman. She smiled sweetly at him. The other staff members stared in amazement.

Riddle hated Halloween.

**Drabble 14: Pure Announcement**

Hermione was enjoying her pumpkin juice when the Dining Hall doors crashed open. A woman with dark greying hair, unkind eyes, and a manufactured smile strode inside and up to the staff table. An attractive middle-aged man and a mousey wizard followed after the woman. The attractive one, Hermione realized, looked remarkably like Sirius. The other, while familiar, Hermione could not manage to place a name.

The woman spoke briefly to a grave Dumbledore. A Slytherin prefect was sent out and returned moments later with Professor Riddle. There was a brief conversation before the woman turned around and ignored the staff.

"Hogwarts!" She called in a screeching voice. "I come as a messenger from the Ministry with an announcement that I'm sure," She glances at the Slytherin table, "you will appreciate.

"The ministry has finally approved that all underage mu-muggleborns _must_ wear marked armbands."

The hall exploded into an uproar.


	9. Minus, Thinking Mad, Madly Thoughts

AN: If you are curious about the way I'm presenting discrimination then visit my profile. I will provide links to material I use as a reference or inspiration. Also, Wednesday updates may move to Thursday but there will still be two updates a week!

**Drabble 15: Plus, Zero, Minus**

"What is this outrage?!" Dumbledore thundered and the hall went silent. He was on his feet and towering over the smaller woman. "I will not permit such things in my school!"

"My apologies, Headmaster, but-" her voice was venomously sweet, "I believe this is out of your jurisdiction. Just as all underage wizards must have the appropriate spells on their wands, all muggleborns must wear these armbands." She tossed one onto the staff table.

"Minus?" Professor Vector mumbled, her voice carrying easily. Harry glanced at Hermione, face pale and hands trembling.

"You noticed!" The woman clapped her hands as if this was an amazing accomplishment. "Theoretically, if the Ministry were to approve of more armbands, half-bloods would wear zeros and purebloods would wear pluses. Unfortunately, the Ministry lacks the kind of budget for such an endeavour so we decided to go with what is most important."

Harry hated Halloween.

**Drabble 16: Thinking Mad Thoughts**

Riddle didn't know what to make of the situation. Students poured inside, taking their seats, with a group of sullen looking muggleborns trailing behind. That strange part of him, the one that was oddly disconnected from the rest of the world, observed in fascination how thoroughly the first years had ostracized children that had once been friends or acquaintances. The older years were a little better but he had never seen tensions run so high nor relationships quite so strained.

How curious.

Was the limit of human bonding a white strap of cloth around the arm with a bright yellow and black minus symbol?

Riddle had vague memories of the muggle wars as a child, an unpleasant haze of misery and fear during his time forced in London, and a much keener memory of the rise of Grindlewald.

An odd feeling filled the bottom of his stomach, heavy and electric.

**Drabble 17: Thoughts Madly Thought**

Hermione crawled into bed and immediately closed the curtains around her. She bit her lip hard, trying not to cry, promising not to cry, and stubbornly ignoring the renegade droplets gathering in her eyes.

The armbands arrived the day after Halloween, lead by a toady woman and a band of 'volunteers'. Hermione had never been so humiliated in her life as when names were called and muggleborns were 'requested' to line up in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

She had heard stories, read books, watch television shows about the horrible things humans have done. She had never imagined she would experience it. The snide looks she had gotten since were disgusting. The ugly murmured remark whenever she raised her hand was disgusting.

Most disgusting of all was the dark, crawling feeling on her skin that gathered in her stomach.

Was a piece of fabric the limit of humanity?


	10. Forging an Idea, Drip Drop, Dark Horizon

**Drabble 18: Forging An Idea**

Verity helped close up the shop and bid Fred and George Weasley goodnight. They sent her off with a wave and a grin. After a few moments they sat down in the Planning Room. In reality it wasn't so much a room as it was a walk-in closet, and that's _with_ the use of space enlargement charms, but they made do.

They sat down in their chairs (magenta pillows on the floor) across from one another at the table (a short stool). The twins settled into the current week's thinking pose: a leg pulled up to hang around the neck and arms held up high.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Forge?"

"I do believe I am, Gred."

"The news are looking-"

"A grim so-"

"We should try some-"

"Thing bigger than we-"

"Had ever done before."

"Yes."

"But…what should we do?"

"Dunno. How about dinner?"

"…I think I'm stuck."

**Drabble 19: Drip Drop**

The silence was too much. Riddle reached over and turned on one of the faucets just enough so that it would drip. He closed his eyes and the world disappeared. The plopping of water was quickly drowned out by the memories of a young man, the smell of moist stale air, and the sibilant whispers of his most devout…friend.

She was down there, somewhere. She had to know he was here. He had stopped the 'good work' so suddenly and without explanation. There was no way she could not be angry with him.

He hadn't even said goodbye.

"What do you think, Nagini?" Riddle whispered. The large snake slithered towards him from a dark corner. "Do you think she's angry with me, still?"

_"Since it's you, I'm sure she'll be forgiving."_

"Maybe." Riddle sighed and walked towards the exit.

_"Tom."_

"What?"

"_Don't forget to turn off the faucet."_

**Drabble 20: Dark Horizon**

Ron was being very quiet. Hermione had thought something might be wrong and only confirmed it when she had to bully him to play a game of _chess._ She bit her lip and glanced at Harry who was wearing this odd frown. She had never seen him frown like that before and that's almost the only expression she saw on his face these days.

Christmas was a month from now. Only a little while ago the three of them had been making plans to join Sirius on to one of his wild excursions but now…Hermione just wanted to go home. She wanted to feel safe with her parents and away from this ugliness in the magical world. Hermione shook her head minutely and made a move.

"Looks like you lost, mate." Harry said to Ron. The redhead jumped and realized his pieces were yelling at him.

"Goodnight." Hermione left.


	11. Guilt, Beneath, Pride

**Drabble 21: Guilt**

"Ron." Harry sat down next to the redhead by the lake. He was ignored. Ron fiddled with the grass and tore them into neat, methodical strips. "_Ron._"

"What?" Ron sighed.

"What's going on between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing. Why?" Ron shrugged but wouldn't meet Harry's eyes.

"You've been a bit distant since…_that._" Harry bent down to force Ron meet his eyes. Ron flinched. Harry clenched his fists and stared. "Are you avoiding her? Are you avoiding our best friend for almost six years?"

"I…" Ron's voice was hoarse. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it better. She's always so sad now and I can't even-" He tore out a large chunk of grass and tossed it into the lake. "No matter how much I think I can't seem to come up with-" He pulled up his legs and hid his face in his knees.

**Drabble 22: Beneath**

"Open." Riddle hissed. The sink gave way. He cast a simple charm and floated down the pipe. Small animal bones and old snakeskin shedding littered the area. The sound of his boots echoed and almost covered up the sound of Nagini slithering somewhere behind him. He stopped in front of the door to the Chamber and hissed once more. It gave way and he walked inside.

Unusually, the basilisk was curled in the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed though her head faced his direction, cocked to the side and listening. Her tongue tested the air. He approached her.

"Hello Regina." His offered hand trembled, even if his voice did not.

_"It's been a while, young one." _Her tongue flickered over his palm.

"Too long." Riddle admitted, gently touching her head.

_"You left. You didn't say goodbye. Did I do something wrong? Did I displease you?"_

"No, Regina…Never."

**Drabble 23: Pride**

"Granger!" Draco sneered. "You're a minus, right? Move your mop so that everyone can see it!" Hermione's lips trembled; Ron and Harry looked murderous when she noticed Professor Riddle. He was nearly hidden by the walls of the corridors he had been about to emerge from. Instead of interfering in the situation, the professor watched them with a blank face.

"I…" Hermione swallowed when his dark eyes finally met hers. He stayed still. He was not going to interfere. A strange feeling burned in her chest, one that she would later identify as righteous outrage. Hermione straightened her back and tossed her hair over her shoulder to reveal her armband. With her head high and somehow staring down her nose at Malfoy, she told him, "I _am_ a Minus, I am _magic minus ignorance_. Maybe someday Malfoy you'll earn the right to wear this too."

Hermione turned and walked away.


	12. Inspiration, Wonder, Sly?

**Drabble 24: Inspiration**

"That should do it." George nodded, chest puffed out and showing a little too much teeth to be smiling.

"It almost makes me wish we were still at school." Fred sent the owl off with sharp laughter.

"Looks like you got a package, Ron." Harry nudged his friend. Ron sat up straight to get a good look at the flock of owls descending over the tables.

"Huh. Looks like you're right. Is that Fred and George's owl…?" Ron took a nervous bite out of his bacon.

"You're not up to any tricks, are you?" Hermione frowned.

"I wrote them a letter recently but I didn't ask for anything." Ron shrugged. "I've no idea what's this about." The redhead moved his plate to the side as the owl dumped the package; it landed with a heavy thud, and the owl left without any ceremony.

"Anyone want to open it for me?"

**Drabble 25: Wonder**

Hermione had no idea that her tiff with Malfoy would cause…this. A group of enterprising first years got together and made buttons proclaiming "Magic Minus Ignorance!" and handed them out to all the muggleborns. Adding on to that was the 'gift' from the twins. It turned out that the package had been harmless, stuffed with armbands nearly identical to the one she was required to wear. The differences were small; instead of a white it was cream, instead of yellow and black it was orange dark blue. They were indistinguishable from a distance.

Harry and Ron wore immediately. The box quickly spread out until nearly everyone in Gryffindor wore one along with a few people from the other houses. It wasn't long before the box ran empty and Ron was barraged with requests.

Hermione bit her lip and calmly told her worried friends that she had dust in her eyes.

**Drabble 26: Sly?**

An odd little button lay innocuously on the ground. Riddle lazily wiggled a finger and the button jumped obediently into his hand. He discovered the reason for its abandonment; it had the symbol for 'minus' instead of the word.

"What are you looking at, Professor?"

Riddle glanced behind him to see Granger approaching. That mass of fluff bounced cheerfully, providing a startling contrast to her appearance a week prior. His eyes followed her when she moved to stand in front of him.

"A button similar to yours." Riddle resisted the juvenile urge to shrug and instead offered the item.

"Aren't the professors wearing them too?" She smiled sweetly. "Why don't you keep it?" "

"Oh no, that's fine." Riddle mirrored her expression but it felt stale.

"Ah…" Granger's smile fell.

"I've no interest in these matters." Riddle blurted, foolishly, and walked briskly away.

The button bit into his hand.


	13. Step One, Star Stuck, Insidious

AN: I meant to have a double update today (since there was no update on Thursday last week) but the dreaded spring cleaning has gotten in the way. Hopefully I can get it out tomorrow or I will be very upset with myself.

Thanks for reading, everyone!

**Drabble 27: Step One**

Sirius paced furiously like an animal in a cage while Remus wrung his hands while he resisted the urge to also begin pacing. Sirius growled and kicked the couch.

"Ah!" The dark haired man grabbed his foot and hissed out a pain breath.

"Abusing the furniture, and your foot, will not solve this problem." Remus chided. Siruis rolled his eyes.

"Normally I'd say something like 'at least it felt good', but in this case it most certainly did _not_ feel good."

"Learnt your lesson, did you?" Remus managed a weak grin. Sirius glared.

"Hush." Sirius let his foot drop and leaned against the couch. "I don't know what angle to take with this issue. It's so _stupid_ that I don't understand how to explain it in political-ese."

"That _is_ a problem." Remus raised an eyebrow. "How about step one? Let's figure how to describe the problem in—uh, normal language."

**Drabble 28: Star struck**

Riddle eyed his students as the paired up. This was the first real duel he had allowed for the class. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have even considered it what with tensions being so high but…the air in the castle didn't feel quite so stifling.

Even so, Riddle had an annoying feeling that this was a bad idea. Maybe he should have assigned permanent groups? He wanted people to practice with as many different people as possible but he didn't quite like looks some of the students were giving others. Well, hopefully everything would turn out well enough or _he would be most cross._

"Ready, class?" Riddle resisted the urge to roll his eyes when most of his students gave him blank-eyed stares. "Begin!" Lights flashed wildly across the room and Riddle had to quickly clamp down on his rage when someone erected a reflective barrier.

_"Bollocks."_ Riddle muttered.

**Drabble 29: Insidious**

Hermione blinked rapidly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, against the bright lights of the Hospital Wing. Her body ached all over.

"Finally awake?" Madame Pomfrey bustled over with potions already in hand. Hermione hadn't even had time to say anything before she was getting a dose of several abhorrent concoctions. At least, Hermione thought as she sat upright, one of them was working wonders on her pain.

"Hello Miss Granger." Professor Riddle stepped into view when Madame Pomfrey hustled to another end of the room. "Are you lucid?"

"Yes, professor." Hermione gulped. She didn't know why but it felt oddly intimate for him to visit her in the Hospital Wing.

"Do you recall what happened?" He conjured a stool to sit on.

"No. I don't." Hermione frowned.

"That's unfortunate." The professor sighed. "While this looks like an accident on the surface, this incident wasn't innocent."


	14. Once More, Reaching Out, Tea(sing)

**Drabble 30: Once More with Feeling**

"I was attacked?" Granger blinked slowly.

"Essentially." Riddle tilted his head to the side, observing her eyes as she struggled to focus on the conversation. The potions were coming into effect. "I hadn't taught reflective barriers and if I had thought someone knew how to use them I would have restricted their use."

"Why," Granger shook her head and her curly hair flew into her face, "would someone want to hurt me?" Riddle covered up his snort with an awkward cough.

"Can you not figure it out or are you lazy?" Riddle glanced around the room, taking note of the small number of students occupying beds, and leaned towards her. "You've been quite vocal lately. This incident was a warning. You should watch what you say in the future."

"I suppose I'll have to be more vigilant." Hermione huffed. "Since I've never been able to keep my mouth shut."

**Drabble 31: Reaching Out**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Mrs. Lily Potter? Are you home?" A toady little woman called out in her high-pitched voice. "Hello? Hello?" The door swung violently open and revealed a scowling man with dark messy hair and brown eyes.

"Is there a reason why you're disturbing me?" He scowled; arms folded over his chest, and stared at her down his nose.

"Ahem." The woman pulled a band from her pink bag. "I must see your wife Mr. Potter. She was not present for the distribution day so I came by personally to give-"

"My wife isn't home." Mr. Potter said between clenched teeth.

"I see." They stared at one another. "When will she be home?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged in a way too violent to be casual.

"I can wait." She took a step forward, intending to enter the house.

"You do that." Mr. Potter slammed the door in her face.

**Drabble 32: Tea(sing)**

"How is my protégé doing?" A man, appearing middle-aged, smiled pleasantly from across the table.

"Adequately. Ah. Thank you, my dear." Dumbledore accepted the finely scented tea from the man's wife. She sat next to her husband, their shoulders barely touching.

"Harsh as always, I see." The man laughed. "Based on the letters my dear heart has finagled from him, it sounds like he has made some progress in his work. What's your opinion on the matter? Do you think he'll finish within the year?"

"Hmmm…" Dumbledore sipped at his tea. The silence stretched until the man burst into uproarious laughter.

"He refused to share his notes, I bet!"

"His behavior is unprofessional." Dumbledore protested. The woman giggled into her hand.

"Both of you are too devious for your own good. You'll never get along."

"You've no room to speak, Nicolas." Dumbledore grumbled.

"But-"

"Not a word, Perenelle." Dumblebore pouted.


	15. False Clarity, Fair is Fair, Delicious

AN: My apologies for the late update! I wrote some drabbles, realized they didn't quite fit (yet) and had to write some more. That and I've been working on a TaT related side project. Also, could anyone recommend a beta reader familiar with British English? I need to stop being stubborn and let someone edit my work...

By the by, I have created an account on Archive of Our Own! (Link in my profile.) It will _eventually_ have the same work as this site but with better editing.

* * *

**Drabble 33: False Clarity**

"You must be recovering well, Miss Granger." Hermione glanced up from her punch and to see Professor Riddle.

"Yes sir. Madame Pomfrey said it might be a few months before all the side effects disappear, but I shouldn't have any more problems attending class."

"Excellent." He swirled his cup of punch absently. Hermione found his expression oddly bland and wondered if Slughorn's parties bored him as well. She watched as his hand suddenly stilled and posture straightened. "Miss Granger, did you ever discover who was responsible for your state? I'm not asking for proof. I'm merely curious."

"That's easy." Hermione snorted. "I was bewildered at first but I doubt there is a single person in my year that _doesn't_ know the responsible party."

"Is that so?" He sipped his punch, which failed to obscure his quirked lip. Hermione drank and smiled and hoped she was not so transparent to him.

**Drabble 34: Fair is Fair**

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Ron glanced at his female friend. "This doesn't seem like you."

"Why not?" Hermione blinked at the redhead while the harmless snake squirmed in her grip.

"Aren't you the righteous do-gooder of our group?" Despite his words, Ron remained obediently vigilant at his lookout post. Harry ducked his head and grinned, careful not to blunder any of the spell work Hermione had charged him with.

"Have you ever heard the concept of karma, Ron?" Hermione stroked the snake gently.

"No. What's that?"

"_Essentially_, karma is the idea that one's actions are rewarded with similar actions. Typically, and as it should be, the law is there to handle bad actions. Lacking that however, the universe has a way of making sure everyone receives their due."

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize you were the universe." Ron quipped.

"Don't know why you're complaining Ron." Harry laughed.

**Drabble 35: Delicious**

An oddly lovely morning, it was. Draco had enjoyed eating breakfast while watching that horrid Granger tremble as she lifted her food and spasmed at odd intervals from unexpected pain. There was no better spice than a satisfied revenge, as father often said.

He could hardly contain his smugness when he entered the DADA classroom. Crabbe and Goyle settled down at his right and left, as always, before Draco finally allowed a smirk. Professor Riddle entered the classroom through his office, for once, and directed their attention to the board.

"Quickly copy these notes down so we can move on to the fun parts."

Draco reached into his desk for his quill. It felt odd, much thicker, and Draco went pale. A strange looking snake wriggled in his hand, leering, and struck his wrist. Agony flamed through his veins; Draco dropped the snake, the class gasped, and Professor Riddle savored.


	16. Contradiction, Parallels, Talking Moon

**Drabble 36: Contradiction**

Despite her suspicions, Hermione could not find any information on Professor Riddle. None of the recent history books or newspapers mentioned him and nor did she hear any useful gossip.

Disappointed yet petulantly determined to find some trace of him, Hermione scoured through old albums kept by the school. She first checked the albums made ten years ago with no luck. Feeling bewildered (Maybe the professor aged well?), she checked closer to twenty years ago.

No sign of him there either, though Hermione _was_ rewarded with pictures of Harry's parents, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin as teenagers. She grew curious and with a mischievous grin she grabbed an even older album in search of Professor McGonagall.

Hermione nearly dropped the book in shock and quickly flipped back a few pages to see the smiling face of Tom Riddle as he was announced as Head Boy before the Great Hall.

**Drabble 37: Parallels**

"I know as a society, magical folk like to imagine that we are…_different_ from our non-magical counterparts." Sirius paced in front of the stone-faced politicians, as if merely ruminating in the company of old friends, but kept his gaze sharp. "I think I could even go so far as to say that magical folk feel themselves superior, but I have come to the conclusion that we aren't different in any significant way nor are we better in _any_ way."

"What are you suggesting?!" A disgruntled voice called out but made no move to stand. Sirius stood still and faced the crowd with patient disdain, every inch of him alluding to his upbringing in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"I'm _saying_, not merely suggesting, that a cursory comparison between histories will show that no matter if they wield magic or science, humans will always be _human._"

**Drabble Interlude 1: Talking to the Moon**

"Hello Harry."

"Wha-Oh. Hello there Luna. What are you doing here?" Harry swiftly secures his pants and pulls on a jumper.

"I thought I heard a Snark so I came to investigate. Did you see one?"

"Um. No." Harry rubbed at his pink cheeks. Luna smiled dreamily.

"I must have lost track of it. Oh well." Luna turned to leave.

"Wait." Harry called out.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You do know that this is the boy's locker room, don't you?"

"Is that what this place is?" Luna tilted her head to the side. "That explains why you weren't dressed." Luna waved at Harry and walked away.


	17. Permission, Whetstone, Nosy

**Drabble 38: Permission**

November, 1996

"Hello Professor." Hermione peaked out from behind a bookcase. She wasn't used to running into people in the restricted section. His hand twitched, the only indication that she had surprised him, and he smiled blandly in her direction.

"Anything I can help you with, Miss Granger? I'm busy at the moment though I can point you in the right direction, if necessary."

"Oh, no thank you sir. I'm fine." Hermione crept a little closer, trying to catch a hint of what he was reading. The professor moved, leaning a shoulder casually against the bookshelf and causing his robes to obscure his book, and leveled her with an amused stare.

"I wonder who allowed a mind like yours wander around in this section." He thought aloud. "Was it Slughorn?" Hermione's spine reflexively straightened, and the professor chuckled. "Of course. He's never had a firm grasp on what to censor from…inquisitive minds."

**Drabble 39: Whetstone**

Late November, 1996

"How did the-uh-?" Remus tried to find the appropriate word as Sirius barged into his study and began poking curiously at every object that had been moved since his last visit.

"Smackdown? Dress down? Logical showdown on plebian minds? A most grand kicking of a-"

"Yes, yes, let's not get crude." Remus shook his head. "Now quit messing with my possessions, sit down, and tell me how it went." Sirius gazed at his friend with large, dark, pleading eyes. Remus stared back flatly. Sirius sat obediently.

"I kept fairly close to your speech this time around and you should have seen their faces! I wish dear old mum was there…" Sirius frowned thoughtfully. "Wonder where that old bat flew off?"

"Focus, Sirius."

"I managed to dull the edges of their ignorance with your rapier wit. Provided that the old bag stays away, the next legislation meeting should go as planned."

**Drabble 40: Nosy**

Late November, 1996

"Severus? Have you mailed that letter to Harry yet?"

"Yes, this morning."

"You didn't forget to put my letter into one of your envelopes, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Which wax seal did you use? Did you use the one with the snitch? He's always liked that one."

"I don't own one with a snitch."

"That's a shame, Sev. A _shame._"

"Why…? No. I don't care."

"What are we having for lunch? Can we have treacle tart? I love treacle tart."

"Treacle tarts for lunch? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm bored." The woman sighed heavily from her seat at the kitchen table and stuck her tongue at the man's back.

"You're a grown woman. Go read a book or something."

"I know!" She clapped her hands. "I could set you up with my frien-"

"Lily! You know the rules! Any matchmaking and I'll send you to the Lovegoods!"


End file.
